Sonata Dusk
On-Screen Appearance TACO TUESDAY! Sonata bursts through the doors like Adagio. And says "It's Taco Tuesday!" Special Attacks Neutral Special - Tacouken Sonata will shoot a Taco Hadouken. One Taco in a Hadouken Causes 5% damage, Hold B to shoot three tacos in one taco Hadouken it causes 10% damage. Be careful, Tacos may land and be edible, But there can be only 4 tacos on the screen. Sonata's B is useless with all 4 visible, So eat those tacos...Or let the other opponents eat them. Side Special - You're the Worst! Sonata will get mad at an opponent close to her and tell him/her that they're the worst. The Opponent with the highest sensitivity will lose 5% of their strength and speed. If she does it to a badass opponent, They might push Sonata's hair, Giving Sonata 1% damage and She'll fix her hair which leaves her open for a second. You'll also be left open if Sonata tells no one in front of her. Up Special - Siren Glide Sonata will turn into her Siren Form to glide across the Battlefield. Press B for a Sonic Shriek that's semi weaker than Adagio Dazzle's and only gives damage. Down Special - It's Raining Tacos Sonata will sing "It's Raining Tacos!" and Tacos will randomly fall from the sky. Each taco may hit an opponent or land on the floor for food. If you have 20% or more damage, Sonata will drop a Big Taco that gives massive damage. Final Smash - Taco Blaster Sonata will charge with her hands and shoot lots of tacos until she shoots a big taco, which explodes, unlike The King's Dinner Blaster. You can't control it. And there is a chance that you can shoot other foods like spaghetti or cheeseburgers. KOSFX KOSFX1: What? KOSFX2: Aaaah! Star KOSFX: Taaaaaaaaaaco. Screen KOSFX: Tue! Taunts Up: It's Taco Tuesday. Sd: (Smile) Dn: (Eats a Taco) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Laughing) Victory 2: *Does Taco Tuesday Fukkireta* Victory 3: (Eats a Taco) Victory 4: (Against Adagio Dazzle) Can we get Lunch After? Lose/Clap: (Stare) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Cute Kicks *Dash Attack - Scissor stab *Forward tilt - Scissor cut *Up tilt - Maraccas *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - Tacosplosion *Up Smash - Sombrero *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Taco force field *F-Air - Scissor swipe *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - Scissor impale Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol EQG Logo Victory Music EQG RR: Under our Spell Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode Vs OJ: I see one of the contestants that is a TACO!! Vs Princess Twilight Sparkle: Eat my Dust! Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Vs. EQG Fluttershy: You just got wrecked by out band! Woohoo! Vs. Lincoln Loud: You may have too much Family Members, but I have the Power!!! Vs. Sunset Shimmer: Heck yeah! I just beated you! Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Taco Pawlette Swaps *Default (B) *Pink (Draculaura) ® *Green (Aria) (G) *Orange (Adagio) *Derpy colors *EQG Pinkie Pie colors (plus poofy hair) *A Fusion of Snips' colors and Snails' colors *Psychonata (Hair down and mascara tears) *Robbie Rotten Outfit Trivia *Even though Sonata's an official cartoon character, Her moves might be on the "Toon Freddy Fazbear" side of Moveset making. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Equestria Girls Category:Villains Category:Female Category:YouTube Poops Category:Video Movesets Category:Equestria Category:Cute Characters